


Nexohumans: Omnicron's Children

by TheoldStone1000



Category: Nexomon: Extinction (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassing moments, Modern AU, Omnicron and his Children are Human, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoldStone1000/pseuds/TheoldStone1000
Summary: Intro: In a world where Omnicron and his Children are Human, one such Deena, an Adventurer by night, Florist by day has sought after bringing her Siblings together
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Ive never played Nexomon 1 so i might need help, use the comments to help me out with personality traits and such

Ch. 1: Family Values

In the city of Parum, a somewhat cheerful girl, Deena the Florist was arranging flowers in her shop, the Floral Delights Flower shop, her first customer was a nice guy, the kinda guy you would expect to be the “hey you, where’s my money” type of guy, when in reality, he was the gentle giant type of guy, and who is he may you be wondering, Fenrir of course.

“Good Morning, Bro, what can I getcha?” Deena was cheerful as Fenrir had chosen a Bouquet of red and black roses Deena Grew herself.

“Ok, those ones were for you, special order bro!” Deena was Beaming

“Thanks, Sis, you always know what I like, these’ll look good in the Parlour” Fenrir gave Deena the money he owed her and left, Happy.

On Deena’s Lunch break, she was waiting for the usual text from Merida to meet her at the beach, of course she’d decline on any day except for weekends, but today was special, the City was hosting a Mondo Beach Volleyball tournament, Merida was the Captain of the championship team and a major Social Media Buff, her Username on Discord was “Volleyballer#3629” and her Youtube Channel was “Hot Baller” as she posts pictures of her bikini clad self playing Volleyball, Parum was open to her and her fanbase, a lot of her videos were very lively, although she hated the unwanted attention to her curves…

Last Wednesday

Fanboy1 at 2:13 PM  
“Ohmygosh, Hot Baller, I love your videos!”

Volleyballer at 2:13 PM  
“Thank you! What’s your Favourite Moment?”

Fanboy1 at 2:15 PM  
“Your Tournament from Last year’s Beachfest”

Volleyballer at 2:16 PM  
“Please tell me you didn’t just like that for the Wardrobe Malfuntion!”

Fanboy1 at 2:21  
“… Maybeeee~”

Fanboy1 has been Blocked

It wasn’t a long Conversation and eventually Fanboy1 got deleted…

But enough about that, Deena was Headed over, present day

“Hey Sis! I’ve come to see your Tournament!” she said, beaming

“Eh, what about your shop?” Merida asked

“Closed early, also, here’s some Blue Mountain Roses for you, on the house!” Deena sets the Bouquet in her Sister’s hands. “good luck!”

“thanks!” Merida brings Deena in for a hug and sets the bouquet next to her volleyball duffel bag.

And so began the opening ceremony, held by Merida herself, Deena was in the back row, the highest bleacher where an Omnicorp Billboard could be seen easily much to her disgust, but what she really came for was the moral support towards her older Sister Merida.

“And without Further adieu, I welcome everyone to Parum’s 16th Annual Beach Volleyball Tournament!” Merida said out loud as Firecrackers Shot up and went off.

Round 1

Team Aqua Vs Team Pyro  
The teams were intensely battling, returns and passes were thrown left, right and center, eventually time ran out  
“And with a Score of 60 over 30, Team Pyro takes it, Good job guys!” Merida Spectated

Round 2

Team Sea Vs Team Lateria

The timer started and the teams were going at it very intensely, with a few misses on team sea’s part, a slip up on Team Lateria’s part, time ran out.  
“And with a Score of 60 over 15, Team Sea Redeems themselves this year!” Merida spectated, this time encoring her teammates. The 3rd set of teams did not show, which was fine, so they went to round 4 straight away

Final Round

Team Fear Vs Team Skiff

And the teams were tied immediately as the first few minutes ticked down like a Sectoc’s ticking, eventually when all hope was lost, Team Skiff had taken the game point.  
“And with a Score of 60 over 45, Team Skiff Wins it. And since teams Light and Dark haven’t made it, we will have to carry on tomorrow! See you all tomorrow my wonderful Fans.”


	2. The Events of Last Year

Ch. 2: The Events of Last Year

Merida’s Wardrobe Malfunction

It was the day of the finals, Merida, as pumped as she could be had prepared herself for this year and she wasn’t going to embarrass herself, As she took the right court, she felt a Breeze under her Sports Bra which she shrugged off as nervous sweats.  
About 30 Minutes in, she went in to take 60 points when suddenly, much to everyone’s surprise, her Sports bra slipped off to her lower midriff, only caught by her shorts… Nadine, who hated seeing her Sister in such a state stepped in and drew attention away from Merida.  
“Oh Boys~” she cooed as she lifted her Dress Very suddenly, lucky she was just wearing an aqua bikini underneath.

“Nadine? What the heck?!” Merida was shocked

“Don’t worry about me, dress yourself and take a redo of that final Aquatic Slam Technique you’ve been telling us about for the past 8 weeks!” In a hurry, she slipped her Sports Bra back on and Jumped up and dipped the finishing point.

Nowadays she’s thankful to have a sister who would sacrifice her dignity for her…

Deena, the day of the Shop’s opening  
Deena had travelled all across the World collecting statistically difficult to find wildflowers to grow in her garden, Red Asters from the Outlands, Ice Lilies from the Frozen Tundra and more, eventually when she did open, Business was Booming and soon, Fenrir had taken an interest in Deena’s Flower shop, Fancying a mix of Red Roses and Black Cosmo Flowers, while Nadine needed Oxeye Daisies, Ulrich wanted Wallflowers, Zetta liked Petunias, specifically Spotted ones, and Nexolord Ivan, well, he was a Edelweiss kind of guy.

“Thank you, come again!” Deena was very happy to help her Siblings, and as business grew, she became a hit with Parum City.  
“Deena!” Her Father, Ricker AKA Omnicron of Omnicorp strode in, much to Deena’s disgust, but she knew she couldn’t deny a customer, not even her own father

“What do you need, Dad?” she asked, awkwardly smiling, as not to give away the fact that she hated his guts

“A bouquet of Blue Roses, Do you have any?” He asked

“Sure, Over between the Blue Bells and the Primroses!” she helpfully guided his gaze towards a nice big bouquet

“Thank you dear, These’ll go great in my office!” he handed Deena the money he owed her then left.

Finally relieved, Deena nearly went nuts, but as Fenrir taught her, it’s always nice to think of others, even if they bother you, as such, she needed to keep up to her Motto: “Always the Flower, never the wilt!”


	3. A Night to Remember

Ch. 3: A Night to Remember

The day after the Tournament ended the first bracket, Nadine, Deena and Zetta Arrived at the beach for a nice evening stargazing with their Sister.

“This is nice, the stars twinkling above us, the water washing over the shore and the family we were meant to be.” Deena was incredibly happy about the time they were about so spend as she laid down some beach towels.

Zetta Silently nodded, meanwhile Nadine had decided to change into her bikini and take a nice dip

When Merida Arrived, some playful offerings to swim were made, eventually Zetta gave in and took a dive, but Deena had nothing to change into, so she calmly declined for now, since she didn’t realize Merida Brought Deena her swimsuit.

“come on, it’s gonna be fun, I booked the beach for the night, special perks and whatnot” Merida gave Deena her swimsuit, which Deena headed to a changing booth to put on.  
About 30 Minutes later, She and her siblings were finally in the water

“Zip Zap Zoom! Haha!” Zetta was a strong Swimmer and apparently a very fast swimmer

“Hey! Hahahahaha!” Merida Splashed Deena.

“Ooh, You’re gonna get it!” Deena Dove and took Merida by surprise as she pulled her down into the water

“Looks like the Mermaid Merida just got swamped!” Nadine teased playfully, only to be brought down soon after by an incoming wave.

“You were saying?” Deena was smug about it.

“Ok, fine, that was fun” Nadine Rolled her eyes and went back to the shore to dry off.  
A little more than 20 Minutes after they went back to shore, Deena pulled out some Firework Rockets from her purse

“Wanna set these off?” They were obviously surprised Daring Deena would do this, but hey, they also kinda expected that.

They ended the night by setting up Fireworks, The beach was lit up like a light show

“When worst comes to worst, make the best of it with a smile with your closest friends and family”   
-Deena, 20XX


	4. A fork in the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Peek into the future... nothing following the current timeline yet

Ch. 4: A fork in the road

The Time had come: College, and Deena had been studying countless days and nights, What would her Brothers and sisters think? Many of us may find out…

Fenrir: He was torn, having to go to war after being drafted by Lateria

Zetta: He was happy for Deena, but also a bit sad

Nadine: She was exuberant about Deena going to the same College as her own Sister

Merida: She was the same, Feeling the chance for them to finally connect

Ulrich: He was an unspoken kind of Happy, but alas, he was a full time grandfather, so all he could do was skype with Deena throughout her college School years.

Nexolord Ivan: He was happy for Deena, unlike that for himself, who was going on a camping trip in the outlands.


	5. One's Doubts

Ch. 5: One’s doubts

Deena was back in the Flower shop, very bored and very antsy about it, twiddling her thumbs, thinking about how everyone else was doing despite not being a busy day.

“I wonder about them sometimes, what if one of them falls into a dangerous situation…” Fenrir had overheard this as he was walking in, seeing his basket

“Oi, Deena, I see something’s bothering ya, care to talk?” he offered, laying down his money

“It’s… just that I get worried about you, I may be younger than a lot of you, but lets just say I worry about you, what if one of you gets in trouble with the police? Father is far too busy to deal with that sort of stuff and… and!” she was teary, but was stopped by Fenrir.

“Shhh, I know, but don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine, remember that!” he reassured Deena

“Ok, and thanks for paying, have a good day!” Deena wished Fenrir a good day as she continued with her work that day

There were still lingering thoughts, but she finally tuned ‘em out.

“Zing! I’m here!” Zetta had come in, chipper as usual

“Hello! How have you been? Have the races been treating you well?” she asked

“Yep, Zip! The races have been making me Zip Zip Zip!” he answered in his usual hyper way

“That’s good, wish you luck in the next one!” With a zip, a zap and a zoom, he was in and out with his flowers and his money accounted for.  
“Merida must be having a good time.” She thought to herself as she closed the store a while later.

Additional notes: The fic is quite a good read and someday I even hope to get some fanart of this from others. Yes I digress about the 2 other chapters being filler content, but hey, it’s finally something and I hope to continue writing alongside my other projects.


	6. A day at the races

Ch. 6: A day at the races

Saturday, at the Parum 500

Deena and her siblings were watching Zetta race in the Parum 500, his car trademarked as “Electro-Whip” and Deena was all for it

“Racers! On your Marks, Get set… GO GO GO GOOOO!” the announcer

The first lap was amazing, Zetta came in first for that lap and was still persevering, he passed everyone at least 2 times while he was racing, but on the final lap, he was really under pressure as Electro-Whip was lagging behind.

The race was close but in 2nd place, Zetta crosses the Finish line, not that he was disappointed.

“Yes! Yes! Zip Zap Zzzzzooooooom!” Zetta shouted, His siblings quickly raised the crowd to repeat after Deena began cheering.

5 hours later, at the Alley outside the racecourse

“You did Great! Zetta, I bet you’ll win it next time!” Zetta had something to announce

“Yeah… I am just gonna get back on my feet and continue to ZIP! ZAP! AND Z-Z-Z-Z-ZOOOOOOM!!!” This lifted the suspense from their shoulders.

“Yay!” they all cheered as they walked back

About as quickly as it began, the races were quite intense, Zetta placed first in the next 3 races and was inducted into the Parum 500 Hall of Fame for being best in show.  
After the celebration, Deena offered a trip to Palmaya, which was nice considering what a popular vacation spot it was, and it was nice to pull element stones out of the sand that had been dropped mt remote mining operations.

Deena was collecting Mind shards the whole time, which were quite interesting as she could assemble a really big collection, an astounding 500, same with everyone else with the shards they were collecting.

The vacation was well deserved on their parts.


	7. Shard Collecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the first day of the Palmaya Vacation Arc. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first day

Ch. 7: Shard Collecting

While the 7 Children of Omnicorp’s own Omnicron were at Palmaya, they decided to craft little Trinkets made from the shards that washed up on the shore last night, and Ivan, the socalled nexolord was an expert at molding the pieces into the pieces of those trinkets.

“Deena! Catch!” Merida threw over some Shards, they were the Mind shards she was picking up in the last chapter (yes I went there)

“Thanks! I’m sure Mr. Nexolord himself can forge these Trinkets he always spills secrets about.” Looks to ivan cheekily, the white-haired boy shuddering in defeat as he’s handed Deena’s full bucket. He gets to work at melting the stones down and pouring them into Cube Molds.

A little longer than 2 hours later

He had given Deena a collection of Pink Cube Blocks

“These are the trinkets? They seem Bland so far, Maybe some Design work?” which is exactly what Ivan, A.K.A Mr. Nexolord Himself did, he chiseled in some designs into the 4 Inch by 4 Inch by 4 inch cubes, the spare Mind shard dust was stowed in a container.

Many hours later, everyone had 27 Cubes for each of the types of shards they found, many leftovers are placed in assorted containers as spare raw materials

“Well, At least we have something to show for our work gathering shards, hopefully we gather more to make additional trinkets” Ivan Sighed, thanking his siblings both younger and older, but seeing the time, which read “10:16 PM” it was time to turn in for the day

A/N: Omnicron is in his 40s to late 60s, His children are descending in their early 30s to late 20s, that’s just so you have a rough idea about it.


	8. Storms

Ch. 8: Storms

The next day, there was a ton of shards Deena and her siblings would collect, Midway through though, they felt rain

“Quick, everyone inside!” Ulrich said, raising the alarm of the others, who had picked up their shard buckets and headed in, all the shards they needed inside with them.

“Almost there!” there and then, Deena’s Bucket, which was full of Thunder shards this time was nearly struck by lightning.

“Deena!” Nadine and Zetta said in sync as they ran to the now injured woman, picking her up and carrying her in, Fenrir, being the caring type had taken in the Bucket of Thunder Shards for Deena.

“Deena! Are you Alright?” Zetta shouted to the Unconscious Deena

“Zetta! Just be patient, it’ll take her a few to regain her bearings…” Fenrir shouted.

“Alright already! You and I both know we’re all worried for her… no! we aren’t getting into this, Fenrir, get Deena a warm cloth, Nadine, please get Deena something to eat for when she wakes up, Me and Ulrich will search the house for smellingsalts!” Zetta took charge

“And me?!’ Merida asked

“Stay by her side in case she wakes up.” Zetta answered, still worried.

“Zetta, let’s just go, the sooner we can find smelling salts, the better” Ulrich said, they both went upstairs and searched the upper levels.

“I found something… Persimmon?” he places the fruit aside and pulls out a bottle labelled “Smelling Salts”

“Got em!” Zetta heads down with Ulrich and puts the bottle the recommended distance from Deena’s Nose, shortly after which Deena wakes up.

“Nggh… What happened?” Deena Rubbed her sore head

“You tripped and banged your head on a rock when you were headed over, so we all chipped in some caretaking.

“Ghh… Thank you, guys, you’re the best” Deena weakly smiled and brought them in for a hug.


	9. Daring Deena

Ch. 9: Daring Deena

The Day was crisp and clean as they headed out the next day, Ivan AKA, the Nexolord had fashioned some Thunder shard Keys with different Shapes on the ends.

“Deena, I want you to keep this a secret until I give the signal, hide these 6 Keys around the beach and challenge the others to find them.” He hands Deena the 6 Keys and lets her Hide the keys.

A spoiler free 45 minutes later

“Alright everyone, Listen up, Ivan and I challenge you to find 6 Keys across the beach, it’s your job to find them all and report back to us, where a surprise is waiting” Deena Announces, sending them off, Ivan himself had fashioned a surprise in a Box with 6 Keyholes on it.

“Woah… You really are talented, Ivan.” Deena had been certain the surprises inside were very elaborately crafted.

Merida spotted a 1st Key next to 2 Decoy Keys, but since she couldn’t decide, she snatched ‘em all

Nadine Found the 2nd Key in a Tree, where she was taking a page from the book of Daring Deena as she liked to refer to Deena as

Zetta Found the 3rd and 4th Keys in a Cave, he was pleased

Ulrich found the 5th key in the hands of a Lifeguard, and geez did that take a lot of convincing to get

And finally, Fenrir found the 6th key in the midst of a Shard pile, so he took every shard and pocketed the key.

“We Found them all!” Everyone said as they put their Keys into the locks of the Box, opening the top

“Congratulations, you have won the treasure hunt, here are your treasures” Ivan explained as he let them take out a Figurine head of themselves In respectively their favourite shard type, Tempest for Nadine, Stone for Ulrich, Blazing for Fenrir, Thunder for Zetta and finally, Mind for Ivan as well as Nature for Deena.

“This…Is…AWESOME!!!” they all shouted, Deena got a Phonecall from the Palmaya Ferry saying that their scheduled Ferry was leaving soon, in an hour to be exact, so Deena and everyone else had packed and got to the ferry terminal as quickly as possible.


	10. Escape Room

Ch. 10: Escape Room

They made it back to Parum safe and sound as possible, they got off and embraced the air.

“Wow, I can’t believe a 3 Day Weekend went by so quick, and it was so nice of you to keep the keys and the box, what are you gonna use it for?” Deena asked Ivan, the Nexolord winking at her slyly.

“You’ll see, after I make 2 more Boxes and a bunch more keys, meet me at the Escape room at 7:00 PM, I’ll have everything set up.” Ivan said lightly, everyone open to the idea.

Around 6 hours later, they met Ivan at the escape room.

“Welcome, to my newest installment” he revealed a tempest shard box, a stone shard box and the thunder shard box.

“Your tasks are to find the 18 Keys needed to unlock all 3 of these Boxes, their contents will help you find the end” he opened the door and moved the 3 boxes inside to the center of the maze.

Deena was confident enough to head into the maze

“Oh, and I should mention, the keys will be made of the same shard as the box it opens, Good luck!” Ivan said as everyone walked in.

Deena found the 1st, 2nd and 3rd keys going forward and went back to insert them into their respective boxes

Nadine Found another 3 Keys and did as Deena just did

Ulrich was the next to find keys, followed by Merida then Zetta, by the time Fenrir found the rest, there had been 16 keys inserted into the boxes already.

“Ok, Turn!” The keys all turned in unison as Deena turned the key on her box, opening it to reveal the piece of a plastic map with Puzzle-esque attributes.

The 3 map pieces were assembled revealing a straight path, this got them out of the maze, winning the challenge.

“Congratulations! You 6 are the first to witness the mystery of the crystal keys, a magical maze!” Ivan congratulated them with a trophy.


	11. Deena’s Journal 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short entry from Deena's own Journal, Enjoy this brief chapter

Ch. 11: Deena’s Journal 1

Journal entry 1112

Dear Journal  
Today, me and my siblings walked through Ivan’s latest venture, a life-sized maze where we were tasked with finding keys to open boxes, and after we found them all, a dark hallway began lighting up, the map we found was showing us through the hallway and eventually to the end.

Our reward was a Trophy made out of solid Stone shards, mind you we had a ton of challenges finding them, what with a lot of the dead ends leading to mirrors, and even then I was rather brave under pressure, in conclusion, I’d say it was well worth it.

Yours Truly, Deena.


	12. A day in the life of…

Ch. 12: A day in the life of…

Deena’s Florist: 10:34 AM, Tuesday Morning

Deena was opening the florist up and restocked whatever flowers she was lacking with fresh picked ones from her garden and sat down at the reception desk, keeping in high spirits like she always was.

“Thank goodness they came in looking nice and glorious” she praised her gardening skills

About a dozen or so orders later, 3:37 PM, closing time

Deena was on to her closing time as she was, everything’s been nice and calm, less deliveries but considerably higher pays.

“Wow, Pretty good pay, I’d even say above average… wonder why?” she pondered to herself as she got into her red convertible and drove home, whereas home was a small house with a gigantic diverse flower garden.


	13. Get together Part 1/2

Ch. 13: Get together Part 1/2

Deena was out on the town wearing her sister’s newest line of Ventratech (trademark) Breathable Clothing, now she was lucky enough to be one of the winners of Nadine’s early access fashion sweepstakes.

“Amazing, I feel as light as air!” she danced as if she was a Dalsae flying in the wind

She eventually passed by the beach and spotted Merida practicing, now Deena was surprised that Merida’s outfit was different, her sports top was more comfortable than her other one and her bottoms seemed to have vents at the waist, as opposed to her bikini style volleyball outfit, she was technically wearing a one-piece swimsuit underneath, now Merida usually enjoyed exposing her curves, but today she was wearing Nadine’s summer sports line of breathable sporting goods outfits

“Yo! Meri!” Deena Shouted, running over wearing her emerald coloured vented shirt and pink shorts

“Oh Hey! You won too?!” Merida responded to Deena’s look

“Yeah! I gotta say, this is the best outfit ive ever tried on! I feel like the wind is carrying me!” she whooshes and jumps, suddenly too close to taking a volleyball to the face when Merida stopped the ball, causing Merida’s arm to be what Deena hit instead.

“Whoa there… Better leave the hype to a minimum, ouch…” Merida falsely scolded, smiling in good spirits despite taking Deena to her arm.

“Sorry, and thanks for the save… I’m just super excited” she apologized

“Geez, I’d say, You’re as hyper as Zetta after he drank his first coffee” Merida Snickers as she pats Deena’s head teasingly.

“Hey! I’ve got an idea! How about we throw a party!” Deena suggested, jabbing at Merida’s side, which felt soft with the light material

“That’s a great idea! And what about I hire a DJ for the music!” Merida said, quickly ringing up Nadine, whose call went like this…

Merida: Hi! Me and Deena just had an idea

Nadine: Oh? And what might that be?

Merida: How about we throw a party in honour of your Ventratech Brand Clothing!

Nadine: That does sound awesome, put me on speaker phone, I wanna tell Deena how big a step she’s making

Deena: Yes, Nadine?

Nadine (Speaker): Deena, this party has to be big, and being the best for the job, I want you to invite people to the party, I’ll be by shortly with Invitations.

Deena: Got it! Thanks!!!

Nadine: You’re welcome, Bye!

The party plans were still unclear, little did they know that the answer to getting a DJ was staring them right in the eyes, Zetta.

To Be Continued…


	14. Get together Part 2/2

Ch. 14: Get together Part 2/2

Invite Reads

You are invited to the 1st Annual Ventratech Fashion Party, bring your friends and we can Celebrate the Fashion Line’s Creator, Nadine.

“Be sure to tell all your friends!” Deena Shouted. “That’s the last of them, now then, I should probably get a move on, the party starts in 5 hours but we still need to prepare” Deena went to her car and started it, as soon as it was warmed up, she drove straight to Parum Hall, where Merida had been waiting for her.

“Deena? What took you, everyone’s already preparing the decorations!” Merida Scolded

“Sorry! I’ve Just been doing a lot of driving to hotspots to hand out invitations” Deena Apologizes as she walked in and started putting up the rest of the Décor, put up some Clothes racks and Nadine put up her latest outfits in stock of 25 each, free samples ofc to begin with.

“Okay… Done!” Nadine admired the hall, looking around and seeing paper lantern elements of her Ventratech TM. Breathable line’s colours.

“Excellent, So Now what…?” Zetta asked, confused as all hell as to what was gonna happen, and then the party guests arrived.

“Places Everyone, I see a whole bunch of their cars coming!” Nadine shouted as everyone took their positions, Deena at a Flower Arrangement she had made for the occasion, Nadine showing off her Greatest Style, the Ventratech Winged Beauty (Nod to her outfit in N1 and Extinction clearly), Zetta at the DJ’s Turntables, Ulrich Sporting a lively Tuxedo and Fenrir of all people showing what he got from the sweepstakes, a Breathable Red Blazer.

“We really outdid ourselves” Merida remarked

About an hour later, Nadine was at the microphone

“Thank you all for coming tonight, This was all just a preview though, but don’t be sorry, my line will hit the shelves of my Clothing Store very soon!” She announced as everyone attending was cheering aloud as the party ended.


	15. Omnicorp Company Gifts, Part 1/3

Ch. 15: Omnicorp Company Gifts, Part 1/3

Deena woke up to see her flowers blooming, she was almost too amazed for words as she saw that her begonias had begun to flower, so she picked them and was on her way to the shop, now this wasn’t gonna be a normal day, nope sir because Deena was about to find something at her shop doors, something special.

“Hm? What’s this?” She picked up the package, which was signed

From: Omnicorp XXXX District Ave, Parum City

“Deena, I found you some nice Flowers, these are seeds of the rare Flame Blossom, a small but beautiful flower with the ability to survive in any condition, its nectar is spicy but very lovely to smell.

-Omnicron”

“Oh… I had no idea he cared so much… I’M SORRY!” she shouted to the heavens as if her father were dead.

2 hours into her Morning shift, she got to planting one of the bulbs, she was an excellent Gardener with every right to fertilize, feed and water the plant

At the time of her first delivery, something Fenrir ordered to deliver to his place, Deena left the bulb under the Auto waterer and as she returned, the bulb had already sprouted the first seedling stage

“Oh my gosh, this is a spectacle to behold, a flower that can grow exponentially in mere minutes!” Deena was absolutely pleased with herself.

Fenrir and Merida Texted Deena that very same moment

Merida: Guess what, sis?

Deena: You got a Package from Dad too?

Merida: Yep, and it’s an energy Drink Delivery with a 5 year subscription, Pre paid!

Meanwhile

Fenrir: Guess what I got!

Deena: Tattooing equipment and some new inks?

Fenrir: Yep!

The gifts were nice, wonder why Daddy dearest was giving them out, more revelations soon to come


	16. Omnicorp Company Gifts, Part 2/3

Ch. 16: Omnicorp Company Gifts, Part 2/3

With Merida Hyped on Arquafina Energy, she was practicing as if all hell would break loose if she didn’t complete her regiment.

“Gotta Train! Mustn’t miss a beat!” Merida said as she broke a sweat and went to Deena’s Place, remembering that Deena Stocked some frozen Drinks for her Shop’s summer sale

Meanwhile, with Zetta at the Race track

Zetta was finished with a race and found a package, he opened it, not questioning the sender: Omnicron and found a tool kit

“Hmm well, I always was my own pit crew!” he said to himself as he basically went to work on his car.

Ulrich, who was sitting in the stands had already opened his gift: some lovely Elemental Shard containers

The race following was interesting to watch, Electro-Whip passed all the cars in front of it exceptionally well

“ZIP ZAP ZZZOOOOM!!!” Zetta Shouted as he made sure to check his surroundings before racing past the other racers, winning the race unanimously

The day was going all too well for both of them because of it, but what was next will give them a start.


	17. Omnicorp Company Gifts, Part 3/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for 2020, enjoy and stay tuned for more Nexohumans starring Omnicron and his Sons and Daughters as human beings

Nexohumans: Primordial Tyrants

Ch. 17: Omnicorp Company Gifts, Part 3/3

Omnicorp was beginning to sound suspicious… And Ivan knew why, naturally knowing all great enigmas have an illusion behind them

“I don’t think this will be of any good intent” Ivan Scowled

Meanwhile, at Parum Beach, Merida was training herself, when suddenly

“*Insurgence! *”  
“Who… Wha-“Merida Fainted

Same with her Siblings where they were, Zetta Crashed, Ulrich Collapsed, Deena Fell ill, Fenrir Collapsed and Nadine fell whilst putting on her dress’s Decorations…

“Ivan…” Deena’s Voice echoed in his head, so as he closed early, he was headed to everyone’s locations, only to find them all fainted and, on the ground…

“This shan’t Stand, I must save everyone, but how...” he asked himself

Meanwhile, at Omnicorp

“The gifts I gave them will help them out a lot, eh old friend?” Omnicron said to a man in Black, Illiad Ferris

“Yes, they will have a “Good time in paradise” where they are…” the man cackled, exiting Omnicron’s office

Ivan had searched and searched until he was routed to Omnicorp, where Ivan investigated, soon seeing his own father for answers.

“Father, I found my siblings, your flesh and blood collapsed” Ivan explained, Furious at the matter

“well then, I’m not the one who sent the Gifts! Mr. Galahad did…” he confessed

“Well, they must have been drugged by him then, weren’t they?” This brought Omnicron himself to realizing just how suspicious he was of Galahad, which caused him to send security after Galahad himself, Ivan had left until he got information on each of the cures.

How long would it be though…? Only time would tell at this point


	18. Deena’s recovery

Nexohumans: Primordial Tyrants

Ch. 18: Deena’s recovery

Quickie: Thanks for waiting, folks, I know this must be a bore to wait for new content from me, so I want to make it up to you by writing a week’s worth of chapters of Nexohumans: Omnicron’s Children.

Deena awoke from her coma, only to see that she had been stripped down to a hospital gown.

“Wh…what happened, where am i…” Deena was confused.

“Hey, sis” Ivan walked into the room, chuffed to bits that Deena was okay.

“Ivan… What h-happened…?” Deena was trying to draw words out, stuttering some instead.

“Apparently one of Dad’s Employees happened… he poisoned all of your gifts, but don’t worry, Dad has graciously agreed to send fresh gifts, ones that weren’t tainted.” Ivan vouched; their father walked in

“Sweetie, I’m so sorry this happened, can you ever forgive me?” Omnicron was hoping for forgiveness.

“Of course, I can! we may be distant but that doesn’t mean we can’t come together as a family...” Deena replied, hugging her father tightly.


	19. Nadine's Recovery

Nexohumans: Primordial Tyrants

Ch. 19: Nadine’s recovery

Next to Merida’s Room, Nadine was resting up, luckily her dress was alright; Deena walked in

“Mmmg… Deena? What are you doing here?” Nadine asked, out of it from her detox treatment.

“You passed out, just like me… I hardly have much of a memory of what happened.” Deena explained everything to her sister.

“Well then… Did Dad fire that bastard?” Nadine asked agitatedly.

“Yes, he’s as good as terminated, your dress is fine too” Deena hinted towards Nadine’s Bedside, a coat rack was holding the dress she was wearing, realizing her underwear; a onesie was also on top, she pieced together how she was placed in bed.

“That… is a bit embarrassing but at least now I’m alright.” Nadine said with a mix of embarrassment and relief.

“Come on, drowsy head, get your clothes on and come with me.” Ivan said, walking in.

“Alright, but please, please don’t tell anyone I wear a onesie under my dresses, it’s embarrassing!” Nadine was flushed a deep red and ready to die of embarrassment.


	20. Merida's recovery

Nexohumans: Primordial Tyrants

Ch. 20: Merida’s recovery

As quickly as she fell ill, Merida woke up. “what the… is this some kind of joke?” she asked herself.

“No, and neither was your passing out…” Deena said as she, Nadine and Ivan walked in

“What?! so the doctors just stripped me down to my skins and put this on me? You have got to be joking… then again, makes sense because I was unconscious… OK! Let me get dressed.” Merida was content on getting dressed.

“Alright, Alright! I’m leaving” Deena had left to go attend to her flower shop.

A few long hours later and Merida was then fully dressed and ready to go out, Ivan gave Merida and Nadine a key each, like Deena’s.

“Merida lets get out of here… we have Ulrich and Fenrir to visit the next day” Nadine said, having asked for visiting hours scheduled.

“Alright, but I’ll be expecting more, untainted Arquafina energy…” Merida said, leaving to her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a short and sweet chapter, but hey, i'll have more so dont go irking about this being short...

**Author's Note:**

> this was a hassle to write, and its also my first nexomon fanfiction so please be positive, this is a project im willing to give a try


End file.
